


后备方案

by narraci



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 僵尸演习和橡皮筋。





	后备方案

Mansell看地图的方向不对，Kent早就注意到了，他选择什么也不说。

手电筒的光芒扫过地下室灰影斑驳的墙壁，Riley的手指攥在一起，抵住她自己的下巴，她不停地催促着Mansell，消磨着Mansell的耐心。

Kent恨这个游戏，Chandler探长不断鼓吹着团体合作，坚持他们应当抱成一团，当然他并不介意和探长抱成一团，只要当中不隔着Miles、Riley、Mansell还有惹人嫌的Buchan。最近Buchan身上的香水味太过刺鼻，连Mansell靠近他时都会皱起鼻子，Kent还以为Mansell的嗅觉已经被过量的酒精毁掉了。

“走！走！走这边！”Mansell收起地图，随便叠了一下塞进自己的口袋，推开一扇木栅门，Riley和Buchan立刻跟了上去，Miles抓着手电筒照亮了路，走在Chandler探长前面，金发探长裹紧了自己的大衣，Kent警惕地背对着探长慢慢后退，观察着他们的来路，嘈杂的脚步声如影随形，他甚至无法分辨确切来自哪个方向。他恨这个游戏。

Chandler探长回家后也许会花上几个小时擦拭身体，冲洗淋浴，为了将这里沾染上的发霉的气味洗去。

“前面没有路，Finlay。”Riley多余地说了一句，Mansell已经在对着尽头的墙壁破口大骂。

Chandler探长愣了几秒之后，随即反应了过来，“后撤！立刻后撤！”他一把将Kent转了个身。

Kent变成了领头人，他的身后是Chanlder探长，隔着墙的脚步声与呼噜声越来越响，让他心烦意乱。

“Emerson，往前走！”Riley在后面喊，带着颤音的女声在地下室里特别有气无力。

他不知道该往哪里走，地图在Mansell的口袋里。

他们没头苍蝇一样地奔跑，推搡，互相埋怨，  
Mansell嚷着他收到了信号，Buchan的眼睛快要发出红光，Kent都不确定到底是外面的僵尸更可怕还是Buchan更可怕，反正他肯定不乐意和Buchan单独待着。Mansell的手按着自己的上衣口袋，又放下，眼睛没有看任何人，于是就以为谁也没看到他，这是个习惯动作，他想要找酒，他不敢把酒带下来，带到探长的面前。Kent盯着他的动作，Miles也看到了。

“不管你们之间到底发生了什么，”Miles压低了声音对他说，“要花多少时间去处理，你们必须表现得专业，不要像两个没毕业的毛头小子。”

Kent没注意听Miles讲话，这些话是说给Chandler探长听的，探长双手插在口袋里，站在离Miles身后，凭心而论，狭窄的地下空间也没有多余的地方可去，Chandler探长似乎没法静止地待在原地，不断地调整着自己的站姿，在原地转着焦虑的小圈。

探长的手腕上空空的，橡皮筋断了。断了就是断了。

Mansell取笑他。Kent用筷子夹寿司，把桌上按序理得整整齐齐，自己弄乱的时候又毫无知觉。Mansell拿起他的笔盒，坐在他的桌角上和他说话，说完了后将笔盒随手放在了角落。

他们为什么会为了这种事吵架？

Mansell有时特别残忍，而他也毫不逊色，这个问题可能花上几十年也没法处理。Kent看着镜子，那个男人有着黑色卷发，颧骨微突，嘴唇薄削，他并不认识。

“我不想再跑了！我放弃了！”Mansell像个任性孩子似的嗷嗷乱叫，他的手摸到了那扇脆弱的唯一隔开他们与僵尸的木栅门，Kent可以听见僵尸们呼噜呼噜的呻吟声，摩擦着地面的脚步声，空气中飘着一丝腐臭。然后Kent发现Mansell正看着他，疲惫与绝望，用酒精逃避自己的恐惧，Mansell抽了下鼻子，Kent记得Mansell有多么害怕这类东西，虚无的鬼影，传说中的怪物。

现在他没有酒精了。

“别，Mansell，”Kent推开Buchan，抓住了Mansell的手腕，Mansell的力气一向比他大，所以他用了很大的力气，虎口都隐隐作痛，“你会害死所有人的！”

他本来想说的是他们肯定能找到办法逃出去的，不过对于Mansell来说，有些话说了也是浪费。

Mansell的手还放在木栅门上，光暗之中他的表情有些模糊，沉重的呼吸被Miles与Buchan争论的声音淹没，Chandler探长拼命喊着他们应当以智慧为武器。只可惜他好像没有注意到他们之中真的没有多少聪明人。

“他们在撞门了！”Mansell本能地用肩膀顶住木栅门，“老大，快走！”喊得特别撕心裂肺。

一只只瘦骨嶙峋的手从木板之间探进来，指甲抓挠着Mansell的皮肤。

Miles催促着Chandler探长离开，在他的耳边吼着什么，探长的手死死拽着Miles的袖子，就好像Miles是他的新橡皮筋。

然后他们离开了。

“你不走？”Mansell的脸色有些灰白，木栅门一点也不结实。

“你开玩笑？”Kent被推了一个踉跄，“规则说我们已经死了好吗？”

“我不想和你死在一起。”

“别以为我想。”

“我一直希望有个更戏剧性的死亡。”

僵尸从他们身边尽职地摇摇晃晃地走过，将他们挤到一旁，Kent这才松开Mansell的手。


End file.
